Koichi's Heart
by DD Metal Resistance of Wood-RC
Summary: A response to kojiluvr's challenge. Koichi Kimura's the new transfer student at Stephanie Quinn's school. When she manages to draw the school 'bullies' sights away from him, he's grateful. Is there romance brewing? Newbie alert, Koichi OOC-ness, OCs. Still interested? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

One-three shot centring Koichi from digimon frontier and my OC Stephanie Quinn. Warning; bad writing, characters OOC, OC's. Still interested? And this is a response to Kojiluvr's challenge

**I don't own Koichi. I wouldn't be able to make a character as awesome as him.**

* * *

"Hey, Steph! Check out the new kid."

"Yeah? What about him?" Stephanie Quinn didn't need to turn around to know that it was one of her close acquaintances - Kira Randles - who had spoken. Nor did she need to glance around to find who she was talking about.

The bell had just rung for lunch and Stephanie - along with the rest of the class - were inside either eating, chatting to their friends or completing unfinished homework. Stephanie, however, was remembering that earlier that morning, their teacher - Ms. Cox - had introduced the new, Japanese exchange student, Koichi Kimura, to the class.

Koichi's cobalt blue eyes had been directed at the floor, his gaze almost burning through the cement material while his raven-coloured bangs half-shielded them from the class, his usually-pale cheeks flushed, indicating that he was fully aware of the people staring at him.

Behind her, Stephanie heard Kira sigh softly, "Jamie's picking on him."

Jamie O'Sullivan was the shortest, most annoying person in possibly the whole school, as well as Stephanie's arch-enemy - second only to her father (as far as the annoying part goes) - with straggly, mouse-brown hair, acidic green eyes and a freckled, tanned complexion, always picking on kids younger or more vulnerable than him.

Growling deeply, Stephanie glanced across the room to where Koichi was seated, surrounded by Jamie and his cronies, Stevie Quinn (Stephanie's brother), Will O'Connor and Johnny McHenry.

Straining her ears, Stephanie managed to overhear what the five were 'discussing'.

"So, Kimura. How 'bout we tell ye's how it works 'round here?" Johnny suggested, smiling a goofy-yet-menacing grin.

Koichi shrugged shyly, blushing, as Jamie smirked, "The name's Jamie O'Sullivan, Kimura, and we run things around here. So either you're with us, or not. And those who aren't don't usually have long to regret it."

"Um… could you, um… please just… go away?" Koichi mumbled, staring at his desk.

By now, the entire room had become silent, everyone staring at the angry, red-faced Jamie, who had his hands clenched, "What. Was. That?"

"Um…" Koichi seemed at loss for an answer, beginning to feel threatened by the way Johnny, Will and Stevie were moving closer to him, poisonous glares on their faces.

"He said to leave him alone."

Everyone looked across at Stephanie, who had slammed her bottle of water onto the table, her eyes closed. "So why don't you pick on someone **your own size**."

Jamie growled, blushing a dark shade of maroon as he took a step towards Stephanie, "Make me, Quinn."

Stephanie growled again, opening her eyes and glaring at Jamie, her crimson eyes burning through his like fire, her aquamarine ponytail whipping over her shoulder as she stood up abruptly, her pale complexion making it all the more startling, "Maybe we should finish what we started at kendo, O'Sullivan. Or do you accept how it was going to end?"

Jamie growled, his blush deepening even further. A few days previous, the two rivals had been paired up at kendo class for a fight, but things had gotten a little… out of hand. Jamie had been about to be knocked out of the ring when their sensei had ordered them to cease the fight, but Jamie refused to believe that he would have lost.

"Maybe we should!"

Both were still for a moment before moving to lunge at each other, but before they could, Stevie grabbed Jamie's shoulder, restraining him, while Kira kept a tight hold of one of Stephanie's arms until Ms. Gaffney entered the room a minute later, giving the two a reason to sit - and Jamie a reason to leave Koichi alone.

Stephanie frowned down at her book, trying to concentrate, until a note was slipped in front of the maths equation. Glancing up, she saw Koichi blush a faint tinge of salmon before she opened the note, revealing what he had quickly scrawled on the piece of paper.

'Thanks. I really appreciate what you did there. Want to hang out later?'

She grinned and glanced up again, finally meeting Koichi's eyes as she mouthed, 'Sure', causing him to blush even further. And so, any thoughts on Jamie were locked away in the furthest corner of her mind as Stephanie tried to concentrate on the lesson… and on figuring out why she felt so happy about hanging out with Koichi later.

* * *

Whoever guesses who Stephanie's based off gets a virtual cookie! ^_^ Seeing as there isn't enough words in this, I might do a sequel about when they're older, but so far I'm just doing them as kids. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Fear not, it's still me, yin-yang. x. fts (without the spaces, of course). I've only changed my name cause I prefer 'Ravenclaw Yin Yang Melody', and it's way easier for me to type. Well, sorry for late updates, but I was kinda banned from the internet and couldn't post on my phone. I actually had this ready about a week ago!

Oh, and since there are some Japanese things in here, I'll be putting translations at the bottom. I don't know **any **Japanese other than how to say 'hello' and 'thank you' so everything is off Google translator. Any misspelt words or wrongly said phrases, take it up with google.

Anyway, thanks for your patience, and now time for reviews!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kojiluvr:  
**I consider myself bad at writing because my sister's a bloody genius and she downgrades me, but also because I am awful at writing. But thanks for the compliment and I hope this is okay for you!

**LacrymosaRules:  
**Thanks so much! Hope this is okay for you!

**digiwonder:  
**Thanks and no. Stephanie was actually based off Ranamon (hence the blue hair and red eyes), but I guess her character was rather similar… that's gonna be changing… quite a bit in this chapter. And yes, Koji has moved with him, and will be in this chapter.

**Jon Voris:  
**Thanks very much, and so sorry it took this long. As I said, I was pretty much banned from the internet and I can't post stuff on my phone.

* * *

Stephanie sighed in relief as the school bell rang, stuffing her books into her bag. Maths. Her absolute least favourite subject, especially since it was the only class Koichi wasn't in with her, seeing as she was only pass level, but he was honours.

As she walked outside into the school yard, she bit her lip, glancing around as she tried to spot the raven-haired boy.

A moment later, she grinned widely and ran over to him, ignoring Jamie's snickers and taunts, "Hey, Koichi!"

Frowning as the figure didn't acknowledge her, she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to whip around and scowl at her, "What?"

Taking a step back, Stephanie stuttered an apology, "O-oh, sorry, I-I thought you were… someone else…"

On closer inspection of him, Stephanie could hardly believe she had mistaken him for Koichi; his hair - while still a raven-y colour - was a darker shade and reached his lower back - albeit he kept in in a ponytail.

"Stephanie!"

Both kids glanced behind them to see Koichi walking towards them, smiling, "Hello, Stephanie-chan! Koji-ototo"

Frowning slightly, Stephanie nodded, trying to remember what 'chan' and 'ototo' meant from her few Japanese lessons.

"I see you two have met," Koichi muttered casually, smiling.

"Not exactly," Koji growled, glaring at Stephanie. "_Anata wa kanojo o shitte iru__, Nii-san_?"

"_Kanojo wa ikutsu ka ga ijime de watashi o tasukete_," Koichi explained in Japanese, blushing slightly. "Koji-ototo, this is Stephanie… um…"

"Stephanie Quinn," Stephanie smiled slightly, deciding to at least **attempt **to be civil to the boy as she attempted to decipher what the two had said to one another before the lessons came flooding back to her. "And you are?"

"Koji Minamoto," the ravenette's eyes were still narrowed. "His twin."

Stephanie nodded, smiling as she offered out her hand, "Nice to meet you." She frowned when Koji didn't take it and, instead, bowed slightly.

"So, you ready to go, Stephanie-chan?"

Before Stephanie could not, Koji's head shot up, "Go where? Nii-san, you don't know this place well enough…"

This confused Stephanie slightly. Killarney was an easy enough town to remember, even if you'd only been there for a short amount of time, and by the sounds of it, the twins had been there for several days, "If you want, you can come too, we could go to the cinema or something."

Koji growled, obviously not pleased with the arrangement, but Koichi nodded eagerly, making Stephanie smirk slightly at the longer haired twin.

Leading them out of the yard, Stephanie grinned slightly, "So… either of you like Kung Fu Panda?"

* * *

Stephanie smiled slightly as she exited the cinema with the two Japanese boys following close behind, Koichi still chuckling every now and then.

Koji shook his head, slightly exasperated, "_Naze wareware wa kawarini Raionkingu no koto o mi teta no?_"

Understanding him, Stephanie laughed slightly, "You like the Lion King?!"

Koji froze, his eyes widening as he blushed slightly, "How did you-?"

"I took lessons in Japanese a few years ago," Stephanie explained, still giggling slightly. "But that is one thing I never thought I'd hear anyone else say!"

"Well… hang on," Koji frowned slightly. "You like it too?"

"It's only my favourite movie!" Stephanie exclaimed excitedly. "I just didn't want to suggest watching it and looking stupid."

And so went on the conversation in Japanese - so no eavesdroppers could make fun of them - making Koichi smile. She had done something barely anyone else had been able to; she had found a common ground with his brother.

But then, he felt a small pang in his chest as they reached their new house, watching as Koji muttered a 'goodbye' to Stephanie and walked inside, leaving the two on the path, alone.

"Um… well, I suppose I should go now," Stephanie sighed, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Mom'll be home soon and it's my turn to cook dinner."

Koichi nodded, smiling slightly as he bowed, "_Arigato, Stephanie-chan. _For everything."

Stephanie nodded and turned to leave, but - quite suddenly - she whipped back around and pulled Koichi into a kiss.

His heart beat fast as her soft lips pressed gently against his and he took in the scent of her perfume - which oddly enough smelt like blueberries. After a moment, he began returning the kiss, and a few minutes later, the two broke apart, blushing furiously.

Biting her lower lip slightly, Stephanie waved goodbye as she jogged giddily down the street, almost crashing into three lampposts and Jamie - who stared after her oddly - before she turned the corner.

Chuckling softly, Koichi pushed open the door to find his brother's ponytail whipping around a corner after him, which led into their shared bedroom.

I really need to make sure he's not at the door if that happens again,

Koichi sighed softly before walking into the kitchen and proceeding to begin cooking dinner.

His mother wouldn't be home from the hospital for another few hours, Koji had proven that the most he could make was a bowl of cereal - and even then it often caught fire - without poisoning someone, and their dog, Kiba… yeah, nothing needed to be said there.

As he turned on the kettle, he turned around, hearing a slight chuckle to see his younger brother leaning against the door frame. "So she kissed you," he muttered in Japanese, smirking slightly as Koichi nodded, blushing, before picking up a packet of spaghetti. "I was wondering when she'd make her move. It was pretty obvious she liked you."

"Y-you think?" Koichi queried, blushing even more as he dropped the bag.

Koji nodded, "I have one question though." When Koichi looked up, he smirked deviously again. "What did she taste like?"

"KOJI!" The elder cried furiously, chasing after the younger as he laughed and ran out of the room. After catching up to him, he managed to pin him harmlessly against the wall, using his brother's ticklishness to his advantage. Ten minutes later, the younger twin was gasping for breath in between laughs as he begged the elder to let him go, which he did.

As his brother walked back into the kitchen and re-boiled the kettle, Koji smirked again, "No, seriously. What **did **she taste like?"

And so the chase resumed, this time all around the town for two hours until the younger twin finally relinquished and the two sat down to their dinner, worn out after the day.

* * *

Stephanie giggled slightly as she walked into her house, only to be pinned against the door a moment later by her brother, "And where have you been?"

_"__Ōkī__osewa!"_ she retorted furiously, before realising she had just spoken in Japanese, which her brother didn't know. "I mean none of your business!"

Stevie frowned, loosening his grip slightly, "Since when did you start speaking Japanese again?"

"Since when did you start sticking your nose into my business?" Stephanie retaliated, wriggling out of her brother's grip and - surprising him - catching his arm and shoving it behind his back. "And for your information, I was showing the new kids at school around town."

Stevie narrowed his grey eyes, aiming a poorly aimed kick at his sister's shin, his red bangs hanging in his eyes and obscuring his vision. He knew she was stronger than him, so he wasn't going to attempt getting free any other way, "Jamie said he saw you kiss Kimura!"

"Screw O'Sullivan!" Stephanie snarled, releasing her brother as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You can tell him that if he doesn't but out of things and leave the new kids alone, he's going to have to answer to me! And this time, there won't be someone to warn me to go easy on him!"

With that she whipped around and stalked into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her as she turned on the oven. It was only as she placed the lasagne in that she realised what her brother had said.

Someone had seen her kiss Koichi Kimura, and that someone was Jamie O'Sullivan.

_"…Tawagoto…"_

* * *

**Translations:**

**Tawagoto:** Shit

**Ō****kī****osewa!:** None of your business (although I assume you guessed that)

**Arigato, Stephanie-chan:** Thank you, Stephanie (you can add 'my friend' if you want)

**Naze wareware wa kawarini Raionkingu no koto o mi teta no?:** Why did we watch that instead of the Lion King?

**Kanojo wa ikutsu ka ga ijime de watashi o tasukete:** She helped me out with a few bullies

**Anata wa kanojo o shitte iru****, Nii-san?:** You know her, older brother?

**Koji-ototo:** Koji, younger brother

**Koichi-nii:** Koichi, older brother

I'm assuming you can work 'Nii-san' out for yourselves, but just in case… **Nii-san:** Older brother

* * *

Okay, well, that's it. Sorry that the chapter sucks and that it's short. Didn't know how else to end it. Oh well. And yes, Jamie and Stevie play large roles in this story, and as far as the tickling and the Lion King go, I just wanted to tease Koji! ^-^ Please review, but no flames. I already know it sucks thanks to my sister, and I don't need other people saying it as well.

Adios, amigos!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for the late update. My only excuse is pure laziness this time. Sorry again!

**I don't own digimon, Koji or Koichi.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**DD Leader Dark Heart of Water: **Thanks, but I still suck. You're way better than me, and so is Aaron. By the way, he hasn't been on lately. Can you tell him to ask Betamon not to pick on Floramon? Thanks and I know how you feel. My heart was breaking when I wrote this! And I think you'll feel sorry for them soon.

**Digi-fan Capp: **Thanks so much!

**Digidestined Rival of Earth: **Thanks and you might just get your wish! ;) And please aske Betamon not to pick on Floramon!

**Aquamarine6996:** Thanks very much, but Koichi's not mine or yours. He's DD Leader Dark Heart of Water's. She officially dating him. And thank you very much. :) That means a lot. It's just it's kinda hard not to listen to her when you have to ask her for advice on writing if you want your pocket money each week. She pointed out every grammar and punctuation mistake in here! Still, it's making it better and she means well. Anyway, thanks!

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my arch-enemy at school, Macey Hurley. If you're reading this, you know how annoying you can be when you ask me to fix a date for you with Travis!**

* * *

"Hey, Steph!"

Stephanie didn't turn around, but paused, allowing the rest of her classmates to move around her as she waited for Kira to catch up to her.

When she did, the girl was slightly out of breath, but hid it as she stared her friend in the eyes, a hard expression on her face, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Stephanie asked, frowning slightly as she pulled her hair into the usual ponytail.

"Jamie's saying that you kissed Koichi!"

* * *

"O'Sullivan!"

Jamie whipped around to face Stephanie as she stalked towards him, a lethal glare on her face with the twins watching her in a confused manner from about twenty minutes away, "Hey, Quinn. So, was Kimura any good?"

"Shut up!" Stephanie growled, grabbing the hem of Jamie's t-shirt and lifting him into the air as Johnny and Will watched in fear. Stephanie was absolutely dangerous when she was like this and the only one who could calm her down was her brother, who was in detention. "Just shut the hell up and listen for once in your life, O'Sullivan!"

Shocked, Jamie could only stare at her numbly as she glared at him, "I don't want you opening your big mouth again if it's anything to do with Koichi _or _his brother! I don't care if it's me, but just leave them out of it, alright?"

By this stage she was trembling violently, blinking her eyes rapidly. Suddenly, Koji's hand was on her shoulder and she dropped Jamie, allowing the younger ravenette to lead her away.

* * *

"Heya, Steph!" Both Stephanie and Kira glanced up, the later shying away a tiny bit when she realised who was talking to them; Macey Hurley, the most popular girl in school.

Stephanie, however, met her gaze evenly, "Who told you you could use my nickname, Hurley."

Scowling at her, Macey placed her hands on her hips, "Fine, _Quinn_. I heard you're friends with the two new kids."

"What about it?" Stephanie retorted before she could stop herself.

"The one with longer hair's cute," Macey giggled, applying a thick layer of lip gloss. "You get me a date with him; I'll keep Jamie out of your hair."

Standing up, Stephanie stared Macey straight in the eyes, "Go. To. Hell."

The leaving the flabbergasted girl, she walked over to Koichi, smiling at him as she sat down, "Mind if I sit here?"

Blushing slightly, Koichi shook his head, ducking as Kira followed her friend and sat down beside her.

So far, most people had avoided sitting near him by about three tables. He was just the quiet boy at the back of the class who Jamie picked on with the cute brother.

No one wanted to go against Jamie, so most stayed away from him, talking through Stephanie when they wanted to convey a message.

Looking up, he realised that Stephanie had said his name, probably two or three times. When he nodded to show that he was listening, she smirked slightly, "I said do you and Koji want to hang out again after school today?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Koichi shrugged, "Sure, that sounds great!"

Then, turning their attention to Principle Cox, both twelve year olds failed to notice the pained expression on Jamie's face as he glared at Koichi.

* * *

"Hey, Stephanie!" Stevie called, running to catch up with his sister before she could enter the honours Irish classroom. "Jamie wanted me to give this to you."

Taking the piece of paper her brother handed to her, Stephanie frowned, "What is it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" her brother shrugged, hands in his pockets. "See you later."

Frowning as her brother left, Stephanie opened the folded note, her frown deepening as she read its contents.

**Stephanie -  
Meet me at the school gate alone after school  
- Jamie**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie walked towards the school gate, scowling at Jamie as he came into view, "What do you want, O'Sullivan?"

Jamie raised one eyebrow, glancing behind her, "Are you alone?"

Rolling her eyes, Stephanie crossed her arms, "O'Sullivan, this isn't James Bond. No one followed me."

Nodding, Jamie turned back to Stephanie, failing to notice Koji and Koichi watching them from behind the bicycle shed.

With faint traces of pink dusting his cheeks, Jamie glanced down, "So… you and Kimura?"

"What about us?"

"You two are… going out?"

Stephanie felt her heart jump to her mouth, "N-no! Well… I don't know!"

Jamie raised one eyebrow again, "So he hasn't asked you out yet?"

Stephanie shook her head, blushing slightly, "Why are you even asking these questions, O'Sullivan?"

"So I can make sure it's alright to do this," standing on his toes, the brunette leaned towards Stephanie, pressing his lips forcefully onto hers.

And right then, Stephanie swore she could hear the shattering of Koichi's heart.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Koji yelled, struggling to keep up with his brother. He may have been the faster of the two in normal circumstances, but when Koichi got mad, he could never control his energy. "Koichi-nii!"

As his brother skidded to a halt after running into a graveyard, Koji sighed in relief, slowing his sprint to a jog, until he realised his brother was surrounded.

"Well, well, Kimura," Will smirked, rolling up his sleeves. "We meet again."

"Get lost," Koichi growled, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "You do _not _want to mess with me right now."

"Why not?" Johnny smirked, pulling off his school coat and throwing it onto one of the nearby tombstones. "You 'pset, Kimura? You sad? You mad cause Jamie got your girl?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, Koji was in front of his brother and his fist had been planted right in the middle of Johnny's face, sending him flying into the tombstone his jacket had landed on.

He just lay there, writhing on the ground, hand covering his nose, where everyone could see blood already forming.

"Think you could get another lucky shot, Minamoto?" Will growled, beckoning for his three friends to follow him.

Smirking, Koji got into a fighting stance, eyeing the other three slightly nervously, "I'd say so."

All four threw punches at Koji at different times, but the ravenette was small and easily managed to duck out of the way. He ran towards Will, realising him to be the brains of the group, but was intercepted midway by two of his cronies.

After slamming their heads together in one, swift motion, he moved back towards Will, delivering a hook punch to the boy's gut. Backing away a few steps, Koji glanced around, realising that the third boy was now closing in on him. After a quick sweep if his legs, said boy was sprawled on the ground, clutching his head. He had probably hit it off a tombstone or a rock.

As Koji turned to move towards his brother, however, he felt someone's foot meet the middle of his spine and he was sent flying into one of the tombstones, knocking it over.

Looking up, he growled as he realised it was Stevie, Stephanie's brother.

Before he could move however, Koichi was there in front of Stevie, fist clenched, "Get your hands off my little brother."

When Stevie was on the ground, however, the other five were up again, ready to fight their new target.

Koji winced before standing up as he heard a crack, followed by a loud thud, where a tombstone promptly fell.

_Idiots,_ he growled, watching the scene unfolding before him. _They shouldn't have gotten him mad…_

Finally, even Will was lying on the ground, bruises forming all over his face, a swollen lip and black eye forming as he clutched his middle, grunting in pain while Koichi stood above him, panting slightly, fist still clenched.

"What's the matter?" Koichi panted. "Are you done already? You're _pathetic_."

Turning his back on the group of five, he walked back to Koji, who put a hand on his shoulder before leading him back to their house.

Within seconds of the door closing, Koichi broke down, slid to the floor and began sobbing, barely noticing as Koji sat beside him, an arm around his shoulder.

Seven hours later, their mother returned from the hospital to find them asleep in those exact positions.

* * *

Stephanie froze as Jamie kissed her. She couldn't move out of surprise.

After a few seconds though, she glanced sideways and – seeing the twins running away as they could – she regained control of her body and pushed Jamie away from her.

A moment later, he had a red mark in the shape of her hand forming on his cheek and she was wiping her lips, "What the bloody hell was that about?"

"You said Kimura hadn't asked you out!" Jamie defended himself. "So… so do you want to go out?"

Stephanie stared at Jamie in both disgust and shock for several moments, "NO! O'Sullivan-"

"Just call me Jamie."

"Fine, _Jamie_, I don't like you in that way, and I've never particularly liked you in _any _way before! Why should I start now?"

Scowling, Jamie shoved his hands in his pockets while Stephanie – seeing the sad look in his eyes – began to feel guilty, "Look, I don't like you in that way, but maybe we could be friends?"

Jamie sighed, ducking his head, "Fine. I'll see you around then, Stephanie."

Smiling, Stephanie nodded; clearly seeing the expression of pain etched on his face, even with his head down, "Okay, Jamie. Bye."

As Jamie nodded and walked off, Stephanie bit her lip and began running in the direction she had seen Koichi go.

She had to find him and explain.

No matter what.

* * *

Stephanie growled as she reached the graveyard, seeing her brother – bloody and bruised – stumbling out.

Grabbing him by the hem of his coat, she pulled him closer, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Who?" Stevie growled, squirming to get out of her grip. But, when she wanted it to be, Stephanie's grip could be vice-like.

"Koichi!" Stephanie spat angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" Stevie cried hysterically. "We got in one punch at Minamoto together, and then Kimura beat the hell out of us!"

Narrowing her eyes, Stephanie pulled him closer, "I don't believe you."

Now completely hysterical, her brother pointed to Will, Johnny and three boys she didn't recognise, "Ask them! Ask any of them! I swear it's true, Steph!"

Releasing him, she threw him to the ground, glaring at him, "I'll deal with you later."

Then, turning towards their house, she began running as fast as she could towards their estate.

* * *

Seeing Koji about to close the door, Stephanie called out to him, "Koji!"

Ignoring the glare, she ran up to the door, trying to see past him, "Is Koichi there? I need to talk to him."

"He's here all right," Koji growled, pushing Stephanie away. "And he's a mess because of you. Just stay away from him, Quinn, and make everyone's life a bit easier. He doesn't want to see you again, ever. So why don't you make his day a bit better and give him that?"

And with that, he slammed the door in her face, not realising that he had slammed the door to her heart as well.

Stephanie had – at one stage – never opened up to anyone in fear of her friends leaving her. Finally, she opened up to Kira and she and Stevie began to grow apart from one another.

Before she had begun making friends, the two were inseparable. Now, however, they were ready to fly at one another at the drop of a hat.

Face hardening, Stephanie began her walk home, walking up to her brother's room as soon as she closed the door.

When she walked in, Stevie glared at her, "Who said you could come in here?"

But then, seeing her shoulders shaking and tears forming in her eyes, Stevie stood up and led her over to his bed, where they both sat down, "Hey, what's wrong? Come on, Ste'nie, you can tell me."

Giggling slightly at the childhood nickname, Stephanie looked up at her brother, "K-Koji told me… that… that Koichi never wants to see me again…"

Pulling his sister, into a hug, Stevie rested his head on hers, glaring at the wall as she laid her head on his lap, sobbing herself into an uneasy sleep.

He and Stephanie may not get along that well anymore, but if anyone messed with her emotions like that, there _would _be hell to pay. And he didn't give a damn if she liked the guy or not.

Koichi Kimura would pay.


End file.
